It is known to use adjustment devices for adjusting the length of an adjustable strap and retain the strap at the desire length. Conventional adjustment devices, however, suffer from one or more disadvantages. For example, conventional adjustment devices do not sufficiently retain the desired length of the adjustable strap. Conventional adjustment devices also damage the adjustable strap. Conventional adjustment devices are also not aesthetically appealing. In addition, conventional adjustment devices are not adapted to be removably attached to each other.
It would be desirable, therefore, if an apparatus and method for an adjustable strap securing device could be provided that would sufficiently retain the desired length of the adjustable strap. It would also be desirable if such an apparatus and method for an adjustable strap securing device could be provided that would not damage the adjustable strap. It would be further desirable if such an apparatus and method for an adjustable strap securing device could be provided that would be aesthetically appealing. It would be still further desirable if such an apparatus and method for an adjustable strap securing device could be provided that would be adapted to be removably attached to another adjustable strap securing device.